Butterfly
by ponystripes
Summary: His mother told him that when he grew up, he would find a woman just like a butterfly, but he never believed her. It's amazing how time can change your opinions on certain things because he's pretty sure he found his butterfly. A short Inukag oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Butterfly**_

_Summary: His mother told him that when he grew up, he would find a woman just like a butterfly, but he never believed her. It's amazing how time can change your opinion on certain things because he's pretty sure he found his butterfly. Inukag._

_**Hey! Ugh, I know I haven't wrote **__**anything**__** in a while, but I do have a life that doesn't involve writing, and I must live it, so sorry! But I was bored today, and started thinking up some ideas for oneshots since I haven't written any of them in a while, and this is one of the two ideas that I came up with so I hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_

When he was young, his mother would tell him that he would find a woman that he would fall in love with, and she would seem like a butterfly to him. He never believed her, but it was fun to imagine what a girl would look like if she was a 'butterfly'. Often times he would imagine a girl that had green skin pigment, and had yellow wings with simultaneous matching black spots on each of them. He would grin in humor at the very thought of ever seeing someone looking that ridiculous.

The truth was, he didn't understand what his mother meant by 'butterfly'. He would put on a fake grin whenever his mother pointed and said, "Look, Inuyasha, a butterfly, just as your true love will be!" He didn't understand at all. Did his mother mean that he would fall in love with a strange looking human, demon, or half-breed? What kind of crazy prediction was that?

Years passed away, taking his mother with them, and he never got the chance to ask her what she had really meant. In time, he would find out that he wouldn't need to ask anyone what his mother had meant, fore it would all become clear eventually.

There was one time, when he had loved someone, and he had thought that he had 'found his butterfly', but he realized he was wrong in the end; it was a fluke. He was betrayed, hurt, and ended up turning skeptical toward every living thing he ever met. He was pinned to a tree, dreaming of violent, sad, and upsetting things; fighting, blood being spilled everywhere, the loss of his mother, and his so-called 'butterfly'.

Fifty years passed, and he was awoken. A young woman, that looked almost identical to the one that he had loved sat before him, looking at him wide-eyed, lost, and curious. He had spat at her something rude, and called her the wrong name, and she had retaliated. It was then and there that he knew that the woman before him at that moment was _not _his butterfly.

Yet again, he was proven wrong. The more he got to know this girl, Kagome, the more he needed her; longed for her; missed her; and started comparing her to pretty insects. Kagome was pretty; beautiful in fact. She was so pretty it made him stare at her as she slept in admiration. She was that rare kind of beauty that cannot be replaced, nor taken away, no matter what happens. Just as a butterfly's beauty.

And she was frail. She could be crushed by the simplest things. So fragile, that sometimes he thought she should have a sign on her that said, "Handle with care," or "Breakable". She was the damsel in distress many a time, yet, she was the hero as well. She was weak, but strong willed; strong hearted; strong with kindness and care; and strong with love. She had unimaginable power if you toyed with her, and she was full of life. Somewhat like a butterfly's structure.

She _was _a butterfly. More importantly, _his_ butterfly. Kagome was the only one Inuyasha had ever fully trusted, and most likely loved, and she was the only thing he was willing to sacrifice in order to protect her.

He overheard Shippo asking Kagome if she thought that a butterfly was pretty, and she had replied with, "It depends on what kind of butterfly it is." Inuyasha had smiled to himself, and silently thanked his mother. She was right. He had found his butterfly. She was beautiful. She was strong. She was his. She was Kagome.

And Kagome was a butterfly.

* * *

_**All done! I know it's short; it's supposed to be. I hope you liked it! I found it really cute, don't you? Well, tell me how it was! I'm thinking about making a bunch of more oneshots, and I **__**will**__** get around to updating my chapter stories ... when I get the time and some ideas; honestly, I am stuck, for all three of my current chapter stories! Ah! **_

_**Anyhow, please review. I would like some feedback on this quickly thought up idea!**_

_**With love,**_

_**Ponystripes**_


	2. Extra!

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
